Things change
by Gemm101
Summary: Austin/ Justin pairing Rated T for now. Possibly M later
1. Chapter 1

Things change

Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty. Hey guys so I don't know if anyone will be reading this but if you are this is my first piece I've wrote so constructive criticism is welcome.

Justin p.o.v

"Hey Austin… just leaving another message, don't really know how you feel about what happened… uhm, you know the…kiss. Maybe you lost your phone or something, uh, don't really know… probably not… Uhm, anyway, you can call me back. Uh, this is Justin".

Flipping down his phone was like suddenly flipping all his emotions from the night before and Justin suddenly realised all his apprehension and built up nervousness was suddenly pushed down to the surface and instead he had a feeling of relief that he had finally took control of this situation he suddenly found himself in. He didn't know what to think up until this point and he still didn't but the one thing that was clear to him is that he had to face Austin sooner or later and they had to be honest with each other and to themselves. Up until this point he thought they were friends- but rivals in that they both liked the same girl. However, since the kiss Justin gradually began to realise that this must have been a cover up for his feelings that was lurking beneath the surface. When he came home that night he had been intrigued by what his mum was telling his Aunt Betty about people seeing her for who she was and Justin realised that even though him and Austin was totally different and they seemed to be on the wrong page most of the time, with banter inserted in many of their numerous insults he must like him for who he is. Suddenly feeling more hopeful about the situation he went into the kitchen to join in with Aunt Bettys excitement about having her braces taken out.

After, mulling around in his room reading countless issues of mode he had kept for future reference etc he decided he was slowly losing his mind his earlier hope had started to wear thin as he suddenly realised Austin couldn't like him that much if he quit the class, and maybe he kissed him after kissing Lily as a silly experiment to prove he could get anyone he wanted, but he quickly left that thought as he didn't want it to linger in his mind as even though Austin was cocky at the best of times he knew it was just a front for other people. He is fit Justin thought smiling to himself and if this leads to a relation…..Justin stopped that train of thought as he realised he was being too optimistic and he could be looking at this as more than it was for Austin. Feeling agitated with his thought process he was happy when Aunt Betty arrived home and shouted for them all to come and look at her new smile. Reluctantly moving off his bed and downstairs he was greeted by his Aunt Betty with a new beaming smile and suddenly remembered his gift for her. "Oh Justin, how cute!" Aunt Betty called out as she opened the make-up box he had gotten for her. Inside was lipstick all shades and colours; a celebration to her now perfect smile. His mum and papi was making a huge fuss and he was happy to see his Aunt Betty genuinely smiling at how she looked and realising that it was great to be herself. As he was thinking this the door bell rang "Go get that please Justin" his mum said while fussing over his Aunt. "Sure" he replied. Absentmindedly he opened the door to be greeted by the person who had been occupying his thoughts all day.

"Heeeeeyyyyy" Austin dragged out his greeting really nervously and even though Justin's jaw was down to the floor with being so gobsmacked at him being there he couldn't help but laugh. Austin looked taken aback for a second but he found Justin's laugh so contagious and as he replayed what just happened in his head he couldn't help but giggle himself. "Who's at the door?" his mum suddenly shouted breaking abit more of the tension that was apparent when the door had first opened. "Just Austin" he shouted back his giggling finally giving way. " Ok , why doesn't he come in?" his mum offered. " No it doesn't matter miss suarez I just needed a quick chat with Justin that's all" Austin shouted back.

"Call me Hilda love and ok don't be long though we're in the middle of a celebration type thing…kinda" Hilda screeched back making Austin laugh and Justin laugh and shake his head at his mother. " I think we should talk properly tomorrow "Austin started. "But I came to say that I really liked it when I kissed you and I think you felt something too and even though I've handled this situation wrongly I think you like me and you would love another make out session". Justin pulled a face as if to say you love yourself too much " your ego is bigger.." Justin started but was cut off by Austin's lips meeting his again and even though Austin was cocky Justin realised that's what he liked about him ,as if he was honest he could be cocky in his own way too. The kiss started off gentle and this surprised Justin it felt good but suddenly Austin's tongue delved in and Justin didn't think he had felt happier in a long time he grabbed at the bottom of Austins red coat and he started to fully explore Austin's mouth, when the kiss had broken the heat-o-meter, Justin had in his head they both pulled back panting. "Well that was…." Austin started to say breathless and when they looked into each other's eyes it's like they could really feel what it was like for the other person. "Are you coming in Justin" yelled his mum. "Yeah mum" he shouted back. "Well I guess we could talk on the way to school tomorrow?" Austin asked. Justin just nodded " well cya" he said. " Yeah Austin smirked back with that cocky grin that made Justin's stomach flip "cya tomorrow".

Closing the door Justin couldn't keep the smile from his face and his mum was the first to notice. " Whats got you so happy? Austin finally stopped trying to get your girl" she giggled receiving glares off her Aunt Betty and Papi. " No mum I'm just happy is all" he said defensively. "Well let's get back to the celebrations" she said wondering why her son was being so touchy. After that the party got in full mode and they were dancing to cheerful Spanish tunes and talking about anything and nothing. When Justin finally went to bed he just pictured Austin and the picture wouldn't go away .Deep down he knew why but he wasn't ready to voice those thoughts.

Austin's p.o.v

"Hey Austin… just leaving another message, don't really know how you feel about what happened… uhm, you know the…kiss. Maybe you lost your phone or something, uh, don't really know… probably not… Uhm, anyway, you can call me back. Uh, this is Justin".

Austin woke up really late for him at 1:30 in the afternoon and it wasn't because he felt tired it was because he felt drained by the thoughts swirling in his head of what he had done. When he got home last night the first thing he did was quit the acting class as he didn't want the backlash from Justin. However, when he checked his messages and heard this it gave him hope that he could at least still have a friend in Justin. When he heard the message he decided he was going to face Justin and get over all the awkwardness that would most likely be present. Although when he got downstairs his mum and dad was sat at the table with his older brother and sister and his parents ushered him to the table too. In front of him was his favourite meal but he didn't have the appetite because of his nerves of having to see Justin. When he looked up he could see his family was looking at him with what? Sympathy? Curiosity?. "We've all noticed" his dad began that you haven't been yourself lately and if you don't want to tell us why just yet that's fine…. "We just want our confident baby brother back" his sister interjected looking at their big brother who nodded in approval at what his baby sister just stated. Austin suddenly looked up at his family and he suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. If things went well later and he got what he wanted he would have to tell his family and they would probably feel like they didn't know him anymore…

"I've got t to go" he stammered out feeling even guiltier at the looked that crossed the faces of his family. "Don't worry I won't be long". Before either of them could reply he was out of the door. As soon as he walked out of the house he was hit by a cold breeze and he was thankful he had put on his comfy red coat. Walking to Justin's seemed like ages but at the same time he felt like he didn't have enough time to think about what he was going to say so he decided to jog the rest of the way and be spontaneous.

As he got to the front door he felt his nerves kick in- this rarely happened as he was confident and sometimes even cocky but that was always a show to other people and this time he knew this was more serious and he couldn't act through this situation with Justin. Composing himself and deciding to not think about the matter anymore he knocked on the door. He contemplated running away but then he was absentmindedly greeted by the person who had been occupying his thoughts all day.

"Heeeeeyyyyy" he greeted sounding seriously stupid to his own ears and wishing he could have sounded cooler when presented with Justin who he thought looked adorable. Great Austin thought to himself I just made myself look like a fool in the first few seconds. However he felt his anger gradually subsiding by the adorable giggle Justin was making. "Who's at the door?" he heard Hilda shout probably from the kitchen- great biding more time Austin thought to himself and breaking abit more of the tension that was apparent when the door had first opened. "Just Austin" Justin shouted a grin forming on his face after his giggling had subsided which made Austins insides turn to mush ." Ok , why doesn't he come in?" his mum offered. Snapping out of his train of thought he realised he needed this meeting to be brief to become friends with Justin and go back to normality." No it doesn't matter miss suarez I just needed a quick chat with Justin that's all" he shouted back.

"Call me Hilda love and ok don't be long though we're in the middle of a celebration type thing…kinda" Hilda screeched back making him laugh and Justin laugh and shake his head at his mother. Even though he wanted to go back to normality he felt a tension coming from both of them so he decided to act like his cocky self to see where this could lead" I think we should talk properly tomorrow "he started. "But I came to say that I really liked it when I kissed you and I think you felt something too and even though I've handled this situation wrongly I think you like me and you would love another make out session". Even though he knew he sounded confident there he knew this could go either way and he didn't want to feel like he did after the kiss but he didn't want to deal with …what if I did? Either. Justin pulled a face as if to say you love yourself too much " your ego is bigger.." . This was all the confirmation Austin needed from Justin for his lips to meet Justin's again. Austin had never been gentle when it came to anything but as his lips met Justin's he couldn't help but be gentle and savour the moment to keep in his memory and think back to how it felt- every minor detail he wanted to remember. But after a few more of these gentle kisses Austin couldn't keep his lust from showing and he decided he wanted to taste Justin. Not caring about the consequences his tongue delved into Justin's mouth and he was suddenly self conscious even though he didn't want to show it. Luckily for him Justin reciprocated straight away and all his senses were heightened. When he realised his family could come out at any minute he stopped and both himself and Justin was left panting. "Well that was.." Austin suddenly realised he couldn't think of any words to describe it but he knew he really liked it and looking in Justins eyes he could tell Justin did too. "Are you coming in Justin" yelled Hilda. "Yeah mum" Justin shouted back. "Well I guess we could talk on the way to school tomorrow?" Austin asked. Justin just nodded " well cya" he said. " Yeah" Austin smirked back with that cocky grin that he couldn't contain at that precise moment.

The walk back to his house was way more better than the walk to Justins and he just couldn't get the butterfly feeling from out of his stomach he just felt so happy. When he walked in the house he was greeted by his family as they had all been worried. " Thank god where have you been bro?" asked his big brother Scott. "Austin just talk to us please" pleaded his sister Mariah. " I'm fine I just need to go to bed been a top night" laughed Austin trailing past his gobsmacked family. " I don't get that boy" stated his dad. "Well it is the teenage years Eddie" stated his mother Jade. All of the family was still puzzled so they decided they would talk to him one by one in the morning to try and get to the bottom of the situation but for now they would leave him in his bedroom while they watched another hour of tv. Jumping on his bed Austin couldn't contain his excitement he just felt like screaming to the world how happy he was but instead he got an old notepad out of his drawer and for the first time in 7 years he wrote down what had happened in the day in intricate detail and suddenly decided he was going to make a journal so he could remember how he felt years from now. After he finished and finally went to bed he just pictured Justin and the picture wouldn't go away .Deep down he knew why but he wasn't ready to voice those thoughts.

Justin p.o.v

Beep! Beep!Beep!

Justin groaned when he heard his alarm coming from his phone to alert him that his early mornings had started again. But then he suddenly remembered yesterday and the fact he was seeing Austin so he got up and restlessly checked his phone which had received a text from Austin. Justin froze for a moment and just grinned at the screen then he opened the message and couldn't help but giggle. **Hey Justin I was wondering if you could use those flamboyant things you stick on your feet for function and instead of meeting me at 8:30 meet me at 7:45 …please we have things to discuss x**. Justin couldn't help but giggle at the beginning of the text that was filled with banter, soon to be turned into excitement at meeting him earlier. However the thing that got him more excited was the kiss at the end of the text. He didn't think Austin would use a kiss at the end of texts but things change…Suddenly checking the time he realised he didn't have much time and this didn't sit well with Justin. "I'll be there" he quickly typed back. Dragging himself up and looking at his reflection in the mirror elicited a more louder groan from Justin. "I look Vile!" he shouted to himself. Running away from the mirror he quickly opened the wardrobe and picked out half its contents and placed some outfits together

"which one to wear" he mumbled to himself." White shirt- too last season! Black shirt- too boring! Purple shirt- too loud…Checkered shirt it is he grinned to himself matching it with his favourite most expensive jeans. Satisfied he put them on and was a little put out when he couldn't take as long on his hair than usual but luckily it was being okay today. Once he had finished he looked at the clock , grinned and ran downstairs. Opening the door he was stopped by a chorus of " WOAHH!". " Is that really my Grandson up at this time his papi joked. " I'm walking to school" he said casually. "WHAT!" chorused a shocked Hilda, Bobby, Betty and Ignacio. Justin just rolled his eyes at them. "I'm gonna meet Austin" without waiting for a reply he left.

Hilda's p.o.v

"What has gotten into that child" she asked the rest of the family. "It's probably just teenage hormones he will be fine soon" stated her dad. "I don't think he has been right lately either and I don't think it's because of that" interjected Bobby "I think it's because of me I don't think he likes me anymore". She quickly shook her head at Bobby's suggestion. "How about we all have a family meeting tonight and try and get to the bottom of it? If it's becoming an issue" Betty asked us all. " Yeah" Hilda said not really taking in what was going on around her and wanting to know what was up with her only son….who up until now she thought she knew so well.

Justin p.o.v

Justin felt guilty leaving things like that but as soon as he stepped out of the house he didn't care too much as he was met by a Austin who had a beaming smile on his face and he looked so hot leaning against the wall. WOAH did I just think he was hot. He quickly shook away the thoughts and acknowledged Austin. "hey" he said casually. "Hey" Austin smiled back and was stood abit nervously on the spot which made Justin smile. "I didn't think you would actually make it out this early". Austin stated a cocky grin on his face. "why's that ?" Justin asked with humour in his voice. "Well don't you usually spend like loads of time on making yourself look like a pretty boy?" Austin joked good naturedly. Justin just grinned "Well at least I look presentable and people get that" he shot back". "You think they do but really they are looking at the guy who plays it cool and doesn't try too hard" Austin then grins again "Kinda like me". "Everyone always has to be looking at you don't they" Justin played along. "Wouldn't you be looking at me" Austin shot back. Suddenly Justin became warm as Austins words sunk in and he knew deep down he probably would. Both boys could feel the change in atmosphere as they leaned in for a kiss but realised their surroundings. "umm..so do you want to walk to the park then set off to school at 8:25?" Austin asked. Justin found himself blushing and just nodded.

They had walked to the park in silence- but it was a comfortable silence with longing glances. When they finally reached the park they sat on the closest benches they could find. Justin could tell Austin was nervous and this calmed his nerves. "So you said we had things to discuss" he indicated to Austin so he would start off. "Well yeah..umm we've made out twice now" Austin began and looked up at Justin to see if he would be cross at him saying it out loud. Justin nodded smiling and wanting him to continue. "But we still haven't spoke about what this means and where we stand with each other I mean I've never dated another guy….." Justin could see Austins eyes shoot up at his slip up and he couldn't let him off that easily. "Who says we're dating?" he giggled noticing Austin become increasingly embarrassed and covering his face. "Unless… you want to take me out on a date…if you can be flamboyant enough…." Justin teased. Austin finally looked up and smirked. "Do you want to do something after school?" he asked Justin changing the subject. Justin was abit taken aback as he wanted to go on a date with Austin. "Yeah you can come back to mine if you want and we can play video games" Justin didn't know if this is what Austin had in mind but it must have been as he accepted straight away.

After that they just talked about trivial things until it got to the time they had to go Justin stood up and was surprised to see Austin look nervous again before he could ask what was wrong Austin grinned at Justin and he found Austin adorable as he slid his fingers through Justin's . Justin was surprised but it felt nice and comfortable walking with Austin this way. They quickly broke apart on the corner leading into school and when they said their goodbyes they couldn't wait for school to finish.

Austin p.o.v

Austin groaned when he heard his alarm coming from his phone to alert him that his early mornings had started again. But then he suddenly remembered yesterday and the fact he was seeing Justin and couldn't stop the grin that started to form he remembered he wanted to meet Justin early so he got up and restlessly sent a text message to Justin asking if they could meet early. **Hey Justin I was wondering if you could use those flamboyant things you stick on your feet for function and instead of meeting me at 8:30 meet me at 7:45 …please we have things to discuss x**. He hovered a few minutes over the send key and took the kiss at the end off at least 5 times but he realised he shouldn't over analyse so finally he just sent it and hoped Justin liked it or maybe not even notice it. "I'll be there" Justin replied. Austin was a little taken aback at this as he didn't give him a kiss back (kind of dents your ego he thought grinning to himself). However, he then realised it was a quick reply so Justin had probably been getting ready. Smiling to himself and dragging himself up and looking at his reflection in the mirror he grinned because he could tell he was really happy.

After getting ready he ran downstairs and startled the rest of his family "woahh Austin you scared me …look we have all been thinking we want to talk to you before you go to school" his dad started. "Sorry dad I can't I'm meeting someone before school". "Well can't you meet them after school and speak to us now?" Scott persisted. "No" Austin shot back a little too forcefully taking all his family by suprise. "Ok well when are you leaving?" asked Mariah calmly like the outburst never happened. Austin looked at his watch and felt guiltier by the passing second. "Now" he stated and left before any of them could reply.

No ones p.o.v

"What has gotten into that child" asked Austins dad feeling helpless and acknowledging the rest of the family. "Do you think he's gotten in with the wrong crowd?" his mum asked frantically. "No Austin wouldn't do that" replied Scott gently. "I think we've got to wait until he wants to speak to us you saw his outburst just then" stated Mariah. "I thought I knew him so well but now I don't think I do" his mum interjected out of nowhere getting worried looks from the rest of the family.

Austin felt guilty leaving things like that but as soon as he stepped out of the house and made a steady walk to Justins he didn't care too much as he was met by Justin who had a beaming smile on his face and he looked so hot with the outfit he had picked out for the day. WOAH did I just think he was hot. He quickly shook away the thoughts. "hey" Justin said casually. "Hey" Justin smiled back and he was aware he was stood abit nervously on the spot which he noticed make Justin smile. "I didn't think you would actually make it out this early" he stated a cocky grin on his face. "why's that?" Justin asked with humour in his voice. "Well don't you usually spend like loads of time on making yourself look like a pretty boy?" he joked good naturedly but really he was liking the way Justin looked. Justin just grinned "Well at least I look presentable and people get that" he shot back". "You think they do but really they are looking at the guy who plays it cool and doesn't try too hard" Austin then grins again "Kinda like me". "Everyone always has to be looking at you don't they" Justin played along. "Wouldn't you be looking at me" he shot back- suddenly he felt de ja vu and remembered the first kiss they had shared. He could tell Justin could remember too as suddenly Justin blushed at Austins words and he knew deep down it was because they both had a physical attraction one that he hadn't quite got his head around yet. Both boys could feel the change in atmosphere as they leaned in for a kiss but realised their surroundings. "umm..so do you want to walk to the park then set off to school at 8:25?" he asked. Justin was blushing and Austin realised they would have to get over this awkward stage somehow even though he was the same.

They had walked to the park in silence- but it was a comfortable silence with longing glances. When they finally reached the park they sat on the closest benches they could suddenly didn't feel comfortable as in all the excitement he hadn't thought of what he would say to Justin – he knew he would look nervous but it was because he hadn't rehearsed any lines and this was now real life and it really scared him. "So you said we had things to discuss" Justin stated. Austin was suddenly speechless (for a first he thought to himself) so he said the first thing what came to his head . "Well yeah..umm we've made out twice now" Austin began and looked up at Justin to see if he would be cross at him saying it out loud. Justin nodded smiling and wanting him to continue. "But we still haven't spoke about what this means and where we stand with each other I mean I've never dated another guy….."Austin stopped thinking about what to say halfway through and just spoke but when he got to the end he suddenly realised what he said and he could've cursed himself silently wishing Justin would've missed his slip up he stayed quite. "Who says we're dating?" Justin giggled. Austin become increasingly embarrassed and started covering his face thinking he had screwed up when nothing had even happened yet. "Unless… you want to take me out on a date…if you can be flamboyant enough…." Justin teased. Austin finally looked up and smirked his relief showing at Justin for not running away or thinking he was being silly. "Do you want to do something after school?" he asked hoping to ask him on a first date their so they would both feel more comfortable . "Yeah you can come back to mine if you want and we can play video games" Austin felt even more relieved when Justin let the subject drop for now at least. After that they just talked about trivial things until it got to the time they had to go he stood up and was surprised by how much he wanted contact with Justin. He suddenly realised he wanted to hold his hand – but would Justin be ok with that? Is that what guys do with other guys? He could tell he was looking nervous again as Justin was looking back awkwardly at him. Suddenly Austin decided if you want to do something you should at least try so he grinned at Justin and slid his fingers through his. To his delight Justin smiled back and accepted it for what it was. He was surprised but it felt nice and comfortable walking with Justin this way. They quickly broke apart on the corner leading into school and when they said their goodbyes they couldn't wait for school to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin p.o.v

Justin walked into school first having decided he didn't want to draw attention to him and Austin. In his mind he knew he was being paranoid but he didn't want them to get found out just yet – to him it was all new and exciting. Realising he had 10 minutes before the first lesson he decided to look for his friends, daydreaming while walking he didn't realise the person in front of him.

"JUSTIN! Jheez! Laughed Lily. He suddenly felt awkward. "Sorry" he smiled apologetically trying to get out of her way as quickly as he could; it wasn't that he wanted to avoid her it was the fact that Lily probably thought that him and Austin still liked her. " So, Justin did you find out why Austin quit class?" Lily asked looking concerned. "Erm is it because we kissed and he doesn't want things to be awkward because I'm totally cool about the whole thing" Lily said oblivious to the new situation. As Justin was about to answer Lily started waving somebody to come over. Justin turned around to see Austin walking over with a sheepish grin on his face. GREAT! Justin thought.

"Hey!" Austin greeted abit over the top for Justin's liking and he realised Lily noticed this too. "Hey so, what's up with you… why did you quit class?" Lily asked. " I just didn't feel the same about it, but I kinda regret it now" Austin answered more casually. " Cool well you will probably be let back in …erm look Austin I was wondering if you would like to go to the pictures and for a meal someti… "WOAHH!" Justin interrupted feeling suddenly jealous and upstaged by Lily. Justin's outburst stunned Lily he saw that Austin was shuffling his feet and looking really apprehensive and looking awkwardly at both himself and Lily. "what's it got to do with you?" Lily asked jokingly but Justin could tell she was mad at how he totally spoilt her and Austin's moment. "I'm sorry I will leave you guys to it" Justin said feeling bad. He looked at Austin and mouthed sorry and turned to leave just as the bell for the first lesson rang. "What's wrong with him? …. Any way's just think about my offer…" he heard Lily say in the background.

Austin p.o.v

After Austin saw Justin disappear inside he decided to kill the 10 minutes he had left to find some mates. As he was walking to his group of mates he saw Lily wave him over to her and the person she was talking to as he got closer he realised it was Justin. He realised how awkward the situation must be for him as he kissed him and Lily on the same night – and it wasn't that long after the other. He decided to just go along with the conversation. However, now after how the conversion went he was feeling as bad as ever. Justin didn't need to apologise to him he decided, he actually found it endearing that he got jealous….I must mean something to him he thought. Then he realised, that Justin must feel bad as Lily had invited Austin out on a date and they hadn't got that far yet. Well I'm going to ask him later so it will be fine Austin thought to himself. However, he was still unsure how he was supposed to handle the Lily situation. She obviously liked him and he now felt bad for kinda leading her on that night. Lessons that day went pretty slowly and he couldn't concentrate he got sent out twice that day which meant his parents would be notified. GREAT! They will get even more worried now he chastised himself. When the bell finally rang he couldn't wait to meet Justin.

Justin p.o.v

Justin couldn't believe how he handled that meeting with Lily he knew he was probably overthinking things and been over the top but he couldn't stop thinking that he totally made a mess of that encounter. He tried finding Austin at break to see if he was ok with the situation but to no avail. For the rest of the day he couldn't concentrate and mouthed back to one of the teachers which meant a phone call home – teachers shouldn't call you a diva anyway! Thought Justin. He was very defiant for the rest of the day only speaking to his close mates. They all wanted to know what was wrong but he didn't give anything away. When the bell rang he rushed out of school to the place he was meant to be meeting Austin. He couldn't contain his relief when he saw him standing there adorably waiting for him. This made Justin feel a lot better and his overthinking seemed very silly now.

Austin p.o.v

Austin didn't know if Justin would be thinking of ending their…. Well nothing at the moment he mused to himself. Then he saw Justin and he got a butterfly feeling at the pit of his stomach that he had never had with anyone else. He knew this was different but he didn't know how yet and this both scared and excited him.

"Hey…look I'm sorry about the whole thi.." Austin decided to silence him with a kiss. After the short kiss had ended; he didn't want anyone to see he just said what he felt without thinking first "I don't want Lily" he said with conviction that he didn't know he had in him. Justin smiled that smile that made Austin feel warm and that told him they were going to be fine. "So with that said we need to talk about how where going to handle this situation…Damn why do I have to be so irresistible" he said with that cockiness that always comes through now and again. Justin rolled his eyes but couldn't help but giggle. "Well how about we talk about it at mine" Justin said. Austin could see Justin was still on edge and even though it was endearing he wanted them to be fully ok around eachother. "Sounds good" Austin said flipping out his phone and sending a text to his mum **Gonna Justins don't know how long for see you when I get back x****. **Flipping his phone back down were like flipping away all the sudden problems that had been created at home by the secret he was keeping. The truth was he felt further away from his family then ever…

Justin p.o.v

Justin was happy when Austin agreed to come back to his but the walk home was very silent and not in the comfortable way. Justin knew Austin was probably thinking about problems at home. He confided in him this morning at the park about how he just couldn't be close to his family. Due to him thinking that if they abandon him it will not hurt him as much but he could see it was already hurting him and it made him feel sad too. When they got back to his Austin seemed to have become more happy they decided to play on their favourite games that they had ranked in order; tricky task when you can't agree on some things but luckily they both chose their first one and they both picked the same. Obviously Austin kept winning Justin. He was so stuck up when he won this would usually fuel up Justin's angry side but when Austin did it, it was just…sexy…ok stopping that train of thought. Austin was looking at him oddly and he realised he had put his hand on his thigh really close to … "I'm so sorry!" Justin shouted cursing at himself in his head. Austin licked his lips and grinned back. Justin didn't know what to do so grinned back too.

"Hey you guys, do you want popcorn and soda?" Ignacio asked striding into the room and unknowingly spoiling the moment. "Yeah sure" Justin said preoccupied with thoughts. "yeah please" Austin said moving closer to Justin…. Justin didn't know if it was subconsciously or what but it made him tense. When Ignacio had got their food and drink and gone to see Bobby Justin felt calmer and bought up conversation again "Do you want to stay on this or do something else?" he asked.

When he looked round Austin looked nervous and Justin couldn't understand why. Totally disregarding the question Austin asked his own which shocked Justin but made him really happy at the same time " erm so I was thinking do you want to do something different than play games at your house? Justin was shocked because he knew Austin was asking him out on a date but then doubt crept in so he stalled .

"Do you mean at your house? " … Justin knew he sounded weird but he didn't want to rush Austin and he might not be asking him out yet. "noooo,"… Austin sounded very childlike and Justin couldn't help but feel flattered. " like go to the cinema..like a date" Austin finished off nervously. Justin was shocked and his jaw dropped to the floor "unless guys don't do that and you don't think it's a good idea" Austin cut in looking doubtful and a little scared. Justin suddenly realised he had to salvage the situation as he was waiting for this " I totally think it's a good idea yeah" he said nodding to enthusiastically. "cool" Austin grinned turning back to the game they were playing. "When are we going?" Justin asked feeling more than over excited. "How about tomorrow night?" Austin asked. Justin nodded and touched Austins face. He could feel sparks and a pull just as they were about to kiss they were pulled back to reality by the sound of the door and the loud chatter of Ignacio and soon to be step dad Bobby. Justin felt the shock run up his body at how close they came to nearly getting caught and he stood up very quickly to break contact with Austin.

"Hey Papi, Bobby" " Mum isn't here Bobby" Justin finished lamely not really knowing where he was going to take the conversation. " I know but I came to invite you to my bachelorette party, you me, me and Ignacio hitting the clubs tomorrow night!" Bobby shouted enthusiastically. Justin's stomach dropped…did he really just say tomorrow! "Look I can't go" he said trying to avoid the hurt expression on Bobby's face. "Why not?" Justin was feeling really bad but he wanted to be with Austin "Me and Austin have plans". "It doesn't matter we can do them another time" Austin interrupted. While Papi and Bobby thanked him Justin glared at Austin but he couldn't stay mad for long when Austin used the puppy eyes.

After Bobby had gone and Ignacio was in the kitchen cooking things had gotten awkward downstairs. "I'm sorry! Austin finally said to break the silence but I think you should go and support Bobby he's going to be your stepdad. Justin felt bad for making Austin think he had to justify himself. "I'm not mad silly I was just a bit put out that we had just made plans and then that happened.

Feeling better and knowing that they wouldn't get interrupted they finally went into Justin's room. "WOW!" is that your closet Austin asked walking into the walk in wardrobe. Justin suddenly felt exposed. He knew other boys wouldn't care about fashion as much as he does and he hoped Austin wouldn't be put off by this. But Austin looked really intrigued and was looking through everything.

Justin just sat on the floor watching him and daydreaming until Austin bent down to look at his shoe collection and he saw the waistband of his boxers. He didn't know his breath had hitched until Austin turned round and looked at him as if it to ask what's wrong. "How about we go on the balcony?" Justin asked. Knowing he couldn't get into another situation like this?

Austin p.o.v

When they sat on the balcony everything suddenly came together for Austin. There was a full moon and a couple of stars occupying the sky. Normally he wouldn't have cared but because he was sharing this with Justin it felt intimate. "OMG those stars totally make the shape of last weeks dodged up nose jobs in vogue… did you see it…what's her name now?" Austin couldn't help but laugh at how random that was. "Sorry that was abit weird" Justin said. Austin couldn't help but laugh. "I love it when your weird it makes you, you!". Austin loved the smile that Justin did after he said things like that. They stayed quite for a few more minutes after that until Justin began to shiver. "Do you want to go in?" Austin asked. Justin shook his head. "How about we share body heat?" Austin asked laying down on a blanket they had laid out and offering out his arm for Justin to lay on his chest. Austin couldn't help but smile when a blush crept on Justin's cheeks but he still laid on him.

After just listening to each other's heartbeat Austin begrudgingly got up. "Where are you going?" Justin asked huskily looking like he had just woken up which made Austin smile. "I think I will have to go home" Austin said in an unhappy tone. "Stay the night, please" Austin couldn't believe Justin had just asked him that but he was very happy about it. "Are you sure?" he asked as confirmation. "Sure my mum and Aunt Betty are going to be away all weekend and my Papi will not know". Austin kissed Justin lustfully and then told him he was going to call his parents.

When he got to the bathroom he suddenly realised calling them wasn't an option he knew they would say no- I swear they think I've joined a cult or something he mused to himself. Taking the cowards way out he decided to text his mum **Hey, mum I'm sleeping at Justin's don't wait up- sorry I just don't want to be waking you up at this hour and asking you x. **He knew it sounded wrong but he couldn't be bothered to re phrase it so went back into Justin's room.

When he opened the door Justin was sat on the bed deliberating over something and talking to himself which made Austin smile. To let him know he was there he coughed. "oh" "erm" "I thought we could both sleep on my bed if you want or if you don't I will sleep on the floor. Justin rushed out making Austin giggle. "Yeah let's share the bed so uncomfortable on the floor" Austin replied. Justin nodded and told him he was going in the bathroom to get changed.

Austin then realised he had no pjs to wear; not that he wore them anyway he normally slept in boxers but he didn't know if that would freak Justin out. Although he finally decided to just wear his boxers as Justin was wearing pjs anyway so it wouldn't matter. After stripping off he sat on the bed and waited for Justin to come back.

"So what time do you want to go to bed th.." Justin stopped when he saw Austin in his just his boxers. "Omg" "I'm..just erm so sorry I should have given you some pjs" Justin stuttered becoming flustered. "It's ok they wouldn't fit anyway" Austin smiled while ushering him to join him on the bed. They both got underneath the covers and started talking about the Lily situation when they couldn't think of anything they started talking about their first kiss and started making out. Austin was the first to deepen the kiss and before he could interpret what was happening and think about what he was doing his hands started roaming anywhere and he was kissing anywhere on Justin that had bare flesh. Justin was reciprocating and this made Austin gone fully on top of him. This was ok for Justin until he felt Austin's lust.

"Maybe we should calm things down" Justin said panting. Austin nodded then grinned. "Yeah I don't have sex before a first date anyway" he said winking at Justin. Justin giggled too and it became infectious and they both started giggling. After they had done they spoke about what they could do on their date until Justin got tired. He made sure he cuddled Justin and that he was as close as he could be. Austin grinned as he didn't have to picture Justin in his head he had the real thing… and he wished it could always be that simple.


End file.
